He's Been Misplaced
by Nadia Snow
Summary: Naru returns to England and continues both his college education and ghost hunting career. When his strange and obnoxious new lab partner admits that she is an amateur medium, he puts her abilities to the test.
1. A Freshman in Advanced Biology

Author Note: Hello everyone c: Been a while since I uploaded, and I figured I may as well try something new! Just finished Ghost Hunt, got way too attached to Naru, and then was FURIOUS with the ending... My ships... So here is the result of that. Please review with constructive criticism if you have any- I'm always open to improving!

OH! Before you start reading- **this takes place AFTER THE END OF THE GHOST HUNT MANGA**. Which means if you want this to make more sense/don't want bits and pieces spoiled, go read that and come back later. Okay I love you all enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in this story but Emma.

Emma Nightingale sat at her table, tapping her pen against her leg. The students sitting directly next to her in the lecture hall were starting to cast sideways glances at her, obviously annoyed. Emma, however, didn't seem to care at all. Her focus was on a boy across the room from her who had transferred into her school a little over two weeks ago. He, of course, was tall, dark, handsome, and quiet. And he looked strangely- sad. Emma gazed at the boy intently, trying to figure him out just from his image, but he gave her no clues. Who was he? His transfer had been hushed, it was like he had just appeared one day.

"All right, dismissed."

Emma stood and shoved her things in her bag, if she was quick she might be able to catch him before his next class.

"Em, slow down!"

"Where ya going Emma?"

"Seraph, hold up would you?

Emma turned around at the sound of her nickname, but she didn't stop jogging.

"I've got to take care of something, I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria. See ya!" And with that she darted out the door.

"Hey you!" Em called over the crowd. "Mysterious transfer student, wait up man!"

The boy swung around when he realized he was being talked to. Emma almost stopped, he was glaring daggers, it was a little spooky. '_Whatever_' She thought, '_I am going to figure you out._'

"Hi," Emma smiled warmly as she approached the boy. "I'm Emma, I'm in your biology class."

"Do you need something?"

'_Wow, what an ice king._' "Yeah, actually. Professor Oak asked me after class on Monday to switch lab partners since you had just transferred in. So, hi, I'm your new lab partner. My name is Emma but you can call me Em if you want." Emma stuck her hand out for him to shake. He didn't seem interested at all. In fact, he muttered something and started to walk away. '_Shoot,' Emma bit her lip nervously. 'He's leaving. What can I say?_'

"You can also call me Seraph if you like." She blurted out. '_What? Why would I say that?_' All the same, he turned back to face her.

"Seraph? That's kind of a strange nickname." His piercing eyes seemed to look through her, no that wasn't right, they were looking down on her. She was going to have to set this this boy straight.

"Um, yeah. My friends kind of assigned it to me. I don't really like it, but it seems to be the nicknames you don't like that always stick, huh? Haha." She paused. "Okay, now you've got me at a disadvantage."

"How so?"

"Well, you know every name I'm called by, and I don't even know your first name. That's not really fair, now is it?"

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya, now if you'll excuse me-"

"Kazuya Shibuya, huh? Well Kazuya, do you have a nickname? If we're going to be lab partners I should have a nickname for you." Emma laughed to herself a little, Mr. Ice Prince actually looked a little taken aback.

Kazuya paused, as if deep in thought.

"Hey if you don't want to tell me that's oka-"

"Naru." The boy said, with what seemed to be a hint of a smug smile on his face.

"Alright, Naru then. Pleasure to meet you Naru."

All at once his cold demeanor returned. Was it even worse than before?

"I have to go." And Naru whipped around and disappeared into the crowd.

"See you in class on Friday..!" Em called out, knowing he was already gone. 'Geez, did I do something?'

"Aaagh. My lab partner is an enigma!" Emma shouted aloud, drawing stares from those around her.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

'_Naru? What the hell was I thinking?_' Naru cursed himself as he stalked away from the girl. '_Why would I tell her that?_' But he knew why, it was because she reminded him of her. Of Mai. 'Damn.' There it was again, that pang of emotion that felt unfamiliar. He cursed himself again and thought it over for the thousandth time. Of course Mai liked Gene. Of course she did. This was Gene he was talking about. Everyone liked Gene better. And now what was he doing, trying to replace her? That was stupid. Maybe she had the same hair color, and her smile was reminiscent of the one he had grown accustomed to, but she was not Mai. She was his lab partner for advanced biology, her name was Emma, and she didn't matter.


	2. Seraph

_Author Note: Hey everyone! Welcome the chapter two. I'm planning on a daily uploading schedule for now, but it may change to every other day depending on how quickly I'm writing. Also when school starts back up I'll probably have to change it to weekly, but we'll see what happens. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review! Enjoy._

Friday as the first lab that Emma would be working on with Naru, and that put her in a good mood. All her friends thought she was crazy, but she always did seem to take an interest in the weirdest kids in school.

"It's your talent." They would always tell her. "It makes you strange." Emma would laugh, and tell them they wished they were that strange, but sometimes it did make her feel bad. Emma knew that her friends thought her talent was cool, but sometimes she still felt alienated. _'I kind of wish someone could get it._' She pondered the idea of not being the only strange one in school for a moment.

"If only." She laughed allowed.

"If only what, Emma?"

Emma jumped and whipped around. "Who?- Oh, Naru, it's just you. You startled me."

"You know, you act pretty stupid for an honor student." Naru chuckled as he sauntered past her.

Emma snickered and raced to catch up to him. "You think so? What makes you say that?"

"You're jumpy and reactive."

"What, do you want me to be more like you, Naru?" Emma teased. "You're pretty sulky and cold you know that?"

"Yes, well." Naru continued to walk in silence. Emma followed suit.

"Hey, Seraph!" Someone called from across the grounds. "Wait up!"

"Oh, Thalia, hey." Emma greeted her friend as she approached.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize you were with someone."

"What? No Thalia its fine. This is my lab partner-"

"I'll catch up with you later, okay?" Thalia stammered. "Bye, Seraph."

'_What the heck?_' Emma wondered. '_Is she scared of Naru?_' The idea almost made her laugh.

"Seraph, right that's your nickname." Naru murmured as he watched the girl dash away. "Is there a story behind that?"

Emma was surprised this boy could make such an innocent question sound so condescending. What a jerk. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She shrugged.

"Try me."

Emma paused for a moment, deep in thought. What should she tell him?

"I see spirits." She blurted out, letting the words fall from her mouth. If Naru thought she was a freak, he showed no sign. "My friends nicknamed me Seraph because ever since I can remember I've had a talent for speaking to them and convincing them to pass on peacefully." She stared at the ground instinctively as the pair walked toward their Biology lab. "Seraph is a play on guardian angel." 'God,' she thought. 'What if he doesn't even believe in spirits? I'll look like such an idiot.'

"Interesting." Was all he said. Then after a moment; "Let's hurry, we'll be late for our lab."

"Oh, right." Emma smiled. Did this mean he didn't care?

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

The lab was fairly straightforward for both Naru and Emma. Despite not knowing him well, Emma was surprised Naru was able to get through the whole hour and a half without insulting her. (Or anyone else for that matter.) The two were mostly silent save a few discussions on chemical choices and the like. The pair finished the lab first and with plenty of time to spare, so they remained at their table finishing that night's homework. The time slot ended and Professor Oak approached their lab station.

"Hey, Emma. I've got a really important meeting to go to in..." she checked her watch. "About five minutes. Would you mind staying and doing some cleanup for me so I'm not late? I would really appreciate it."

"Oh, yeah okay." Emma nodded as Professor Oak steered her away to tell her what needed to be done.

Naru watched quietly as the Professor filled Emma in on her cleaning jobs. So she was what- a medium? Strange. And that nickname; Seraph, he had to hold back a chuckle. She was right, that really was an awful nickname. Em wasn't too bad though. Neither was this girl, his lab partner could have been much worse. Naru was pulled from his thoughts when Emma returned to the lab station.

"Professor Oak has asked me to stay and cleanup for her so she could make her meeting. So I'll email you tonight about the conclusion, okay?" She smiled sweetly at him, he sighed.

"No, I'll stay and help you." He offered. "I don't have anything better to do today."

"Oh, well thank you."

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

"Come on Emma, we should be done by now." Naru was sitting on top of one of the counter tops, legs crossed, ordering her around.

'_Oh, yeah thanks._' Emma snickered quietly to herself. "You got it boss." the girl saluted, trying to be as sarcastic possible

"So, do you really see spirits?" Naru asked. Emma had never heard anyone act so nonchalant when it came to her talent. It was actually rather nice, not making a huge deal out of it.

"Yeah," Emma continued packing away microscopes and scoopulas into their boxes. "I have ever since I was a kid. For a long time I just chalked it up to overactive imagination, but then in seventh grade some of my friends decided to play with a Ouija board. The idiots summoned a ghost and it started bugging the girl who lived there, and they asked me to help. I ended up talking to it and convincing it to leave."

"And how much experience would you say you have with this?"

"Um, I don't know, I mean I don't do it super regularly, but I've gotten pretty decent at it." This was strange, and it didn't feel like casual conversation any longer.

"I see..." Naru seemed lost in thought.

"There, that's the last of it." Emma huffed as she pushed the last box onto the shelf. "You ready to go?"

Naru sat in silence.

"Hey, come on." Emma picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, the noise seemed to snap Naru out of his trance. "So that conclusion that's due on Monday, do you want to work on it over the weekend?"

"I suppose we have no choice, here, this is my address. Sunday at noon." He muttered, writing down an address on a slip of paper and handing it to her.

"Oh, um, okay." Em took the paper and shoved it in her pocket without looking at it. "I'll see you then I guess."


	3. Conclusion Lost

_Author Note: My favorite chapter so far! Hope you guys enjoy._

Emma stared at the building in front of her, astounded. Either she had the wrong house, or Naru was playing a trick on her, regardless she probably wouldn't get her conclusion done in time to get some decent sleep that night. Sighing, Emma made her way to the front door, or at least what would have been the front door. The house was huge, but falling apart. The roof had caved in, the windows that weren't boarded up were smashed, the exterior was plastered with graffiti, and the ugly pea colored paint was chipping. Not to mention the overgrown grounds. She imagined that (despite the uninspired paint choice) the estate would have been beautiful in its day.

Stepping up to the archway that should have held a grand set of double doors, Emma peered inside the house.

"Hello?" She called out into the darkness. "Naru?" Tentatively she took a few steps into the house. As soon as she was inside she felt immensely uneasy. "Hello?" She called again.

"Yes?" A cool voice answered. Emma held back a yelp but nearly leapt out of her skin as a tall man came around a corner across from her. "Can I help you?"

"Um, no, sorry." Em laughed nervously. "I was supposed to meet someone at this address but I think he was just playing a bit of a-" She paused as someone came around the corner. "Oh, Naru, you are here."

"Yes, I knew that." Naru said dismissively. "You look pale."

"Well yeah." Emma shrugged. "I felt a presence when I came in, it didn't seem pleasant. That's probably why."

"Is that so?"

"Yup, I told you I could do that. By the way," She smiled, edging forward. "I didn't catch your name?" She held out her hand to the tall man. "I'm Emma, Naru's lab partner."

"Lin." Was all he said, indulging her in a brief handshake before he turned around and started fiddling with some equipment.

"So, Naru, why am I here?" Emma questioned.

"Simple, I needed an extra pair of hands." He shrugged. "And I figured it would be a good chance to put your abilities to the test."

Emma was more than a little irritated. "What about our conclusion? And what are you even doing here?"

"If we do this well we'll still have time to write it." He paused to pull down a case from a shelf. "And we're hunting a ghost. Now come with me." He handed her the case and she almost dropped it, it was heavier than it looked.

Emma elected not to argue and began following Naru down the hallway. "Do you do this a lot then?"

"Can't you tell?" Was Naru's answer

'_Brat._' Em laughed to herself. She found him rather funny.

"We're going to set up that camera in here." Naru swung into a room on the left side of the hallway.

"Kay." Emma smiled, lugging the camera case through the door. As soon as she crossed the threshold her smile dropped.

"Naru..." Her voice was shaking. "Naru I don't want to be here. This is a bad room."

"We're just setting up the camera, then we'll leave."

"N-no, you don't understand. Naru come on we shouldn't be here." The frightened girl grasped Naru's arm and tried to pull him forcefully from the room.

"Just get the camera out." Naru ordered calmly. "The sooner we finish the sooner we can leave."

"Okay..."

Emma knelt down and opened the case, surprised at the expensive camera she found inside. Her heart was pounding as she pulled the camera from the foam and started setting it up on a tripod. No sooner had she finished than a strange cracking sound could be heard.

"Naru..?" Emma turned to the younger boy, who was standing at the door. His calm demeanor was intact.

"Emma, don't turn around. Walk toward me slowly. Do not look behind you."

Emma nodded and swallowed hard. Doing as she was told, she took a careful step forward. Naru was calm, or at least he seemed to be, she focused on that instead of the strange noises from behind her.

'_Just keep breathing Emma._' She told herself. All at once Naru glanced up and she watched his calm look fade.

"Wha-?"

"Emma, run!"

Emma raced forward, and she glanced behind her. There was a female spirit in the ceiling, and it was about to collapse.

"Naru!"

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Pain.

Pain filled Emma's head. She couldn't think about anything else. Only the pain and the loss. She couldn't help it, she immediately started sobbing. It was too much. She saw a flash of an image, it was a young girl. She had the same hair color as Emma, but it was much shorter, and she had big brown, warm eyes. She felt so sad. Then another flash. Was it Naru? No, Naru wouldn't smile like that. The sight of this boy pushed her over the brink. It hurt so bad. Who was he? The tears kept flowing and flowing.

"Lin!" She sobbed out. "LIN!"

'_Please, someone help me._'

Another flash. It was a lake, somewhere in Japan. The girl was there, the boy was there too.

"I can't take this." She sobbed.

It was just too much, no one person could hold this much loss in their heart.

"Lin..." She managed to sob out once more before everything went black.


	4. Explanation

_Author Note: Chapter four! I'm having a bit of writers block so chapter five may not be up until Wednesday, but we'll see! Hope you all enjoy the chapter. _

_"Naru... Naru!"_

_"Wake up!"_

_"Stupid girl."_

...

Emma bolted upward and looked around. The loss was gone, only a ghost of the feeling remained in her memory. Still, she was terrified, what had happened?

'_Naru!_'

She turned and she saw him, unconscious on the floor, Lin knelt over him.

'_Oh God this is my fault!_'

"Naru!" She scrambled over to him and touched his arm attempting to wake him.

There was the pain again. She shrieked and recoiled as if he was on fire, hiding her face in her hands. The sobbing followed.

"What, what is it?" Lin questioned, obviously furious with her and worried about Naru.

"I don't know." She curled into a ball. "I've never felt this before, it's just so sad. And I keep seeing this girl, and a boy who looks like Naru, but who smiles like an angel and-"

"Stop."

She looked up.

"What does the girl look like?"

"She has the same hair as me... But shorter. And she has brown eyes. She was kind... and she makes me feel so sad."

"And the boy looks like Naru?"

"Exactly the same."

Lin sighed heavily, and looked at Naru, then Emma. "I'm only going to tell you this because it's absolutely necessary, but what you're describing sounds like an incredibly undeveloped form of telepathy. In this case you seem to be reliving Naru's memories."

"I'm... What?"

"You're using telepathy. You're getting information from Naru's mind through a physical contact."

"But how? This has never happened to me before." Emma stammered, rubbing tears from her eyes.

"I don't know. It's strange that you could go your whole life without this coming up in some way or another."

Emma paused and stared at the floor. '_What?_' As she twiddled her fingers, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Who was that girl?"

"Her name is Mai Taniyama. Naru had grown quite close to her when he was living in Japan."

"And the boy?"

Lin glared at her, then sighed again. "His twin brother."

"Is he..."

"Dead. Yes."

Emma looked at Naru, he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"What happened?" She murmured.

"The ceiling collapsed, I found the two of you under the rubble. Looks like Naru tried to shield you."

"Why?"

Lin shrugged. "How should I know? My guess is he felt responsible for you, since he brought you here."

Emma moved toward the two once again. "Let me see."

Lin eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm training to be a doctor." She defended herself. "I'm not going to do anything, I just want to look."

Begrudgingly, Lin moved away a few inches and Emma placed the back of her hand on Naru's forehead. This time she expected the wave of emotion and managed to keep it mostly under control. At least she could keep the visions at bay, but she began silently crying.

'_No fever._'

Carefully, she began to inspect his body. Luckily his neck was fine, but she couldn't afford to move him to check his spine.

'_Nothing seems to be broken..._'

There it was. She looked up at Lin.

"As far as I can tell he's fine, but his shoulder is dislocated. If you give me permission to move it back into place, I can check his spine."

"I've called an ambulance."

"I understand, but that may not even be necessary. If his spine is fine he won't even need to go to a hospital. And resetting a shoulder is something any high school student can do."

"Do it." Naru muttered as his consciousness began to return.

"Naru!" Lin objected.

"Just do it Emma." Naru ordered as he rubbed his forehead with his good arm.

"O-okay." Emma stammered, suddenly nervous.

"Are you capable?"

"Of course I am!" Emma almost chuckled. '_Well, he's still acting like a brat so it can't be that bad…'_

"Then do it."

"Okay..." Emma took a deep breath and let herself fall into doctor mode. "I'm going to have to take off your shirt and then turn you over. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes."

With his permission, Emma unbuttoned his black collared shirt and pulled it off his uninjured arm.

"Lin, will you help me? I need to get him on his stomach and get his shirt off without moving his arm too much."

Lin nodded, and together they moved Naru and got his shirt off.

"Okay, Naru this is going to hurt- a lot. It might help if you bite on this." She gave him her sweater. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay... On the count of three. One, two-"

"Aagh!" Naru shouted as the limb popped back into place.

"It's alright," she soothed. "It's over. Now I just need to check your spine."

She moved her hand up and down his spine, checking each disc individually. The flow of memories seemed to have stopped when he regained consciousness.

"Your spine is fine." She sighed, relieved. "You can get up now if you want."

"Well Emma, you're a medium, and you're training to be a doctor, you're pretty handy to have around." Naru said as he sat up. Somehow he still managed to seem condescending when he was praising her.

Emma almost opened her mouth to add telepathy to the list but the warning look Lin shot her made her change her mind.

"Well I suppose I am pretty awesome." Emma joked instead, flipping her hair. "Seriously though, how are you feeling?"

Naru sighed. "I asked you to set my shoulder, not fuss over me."

"Well now I'm in doctor mode, so you're just going to have to deal with it." Emma shrugged. "Come on, let's head back down the hallway where it's lighter and I can do a bit more. You should be able to walk on your own, but if you feel unsteady grab on to myself or Lin."

"I'm fine." Naru muttered as he stood up and stalked off.

Emma started after him, but Lin grabbed her elbow and held her back. "Don't tell Naru about anything we talked about. Understand?"

"I understand." Naru may not have intimidated Emma, but Lin sure did. "And by the way, thank you." Emma smiled tentatively at him. "For explaining everything, and for pulling us out of the rubble."

Lin shrugged uninterestedly.

"Are you two coming?" Naru demanded from down the hallway. "You're going to get killed by a ghost."

"Oh, come off it," Emma laughed as she followed his voice back to the entryway. "I don't feel anything right now."

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

When Naru's arm had been forced into a makeshift sling, and Lin had convinced him to take the two ibuprofen Emma offered, the team got back to work.

"How am I supposed to set up cameras like this?" Naru hissed.

"Well that's why you have me!" Emma smiled.

"This was your fault you know," Naru accused.

Emma had half a mind to remind him she had asked to leave, but she held her tongue.

"And that camera was broken, do you know how much those things cost?"

Emma braced herself. "I'm sorry." Usually she would have had an entire lecture ready for someone who talked to her like that, but she could tell something was up.

"Well you may as well make yourself useful." Naru sighed. "Let's set up some more cameras. Come on."

"Coming." Emma grabbed some equipment.

"Lin, keep an eye on the base." Naru ordered to the older man.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Naru watched as Emma set up a camera in the hallway. "You've got the angle all wrong." He quipped. "Turn it more to the left, we want to get the entire hallway, not that corner."

"Oh, okay." Emma responded.

Naru was a little surprised; Emma was unusually even tempered. Still, he was in too foul a mood for it to matter much. He had put both of them in danger by not listening to her, she was a medium for god's sake, if she was that afraid of a room they should have just left. They could have easily come back later, and there were plenty of places that needed cameras. He was so furious with himself he felt sick to his stomach, and the dull pain from his shoulder that the pain meds couldn't quite get rid of didn't help.

One by one the cameras and microphones were set up until they returned to the room with the collapsed ceiling.

"Set up a camera at the entrance." Naru ordered. He watched as Emma did as she was told. He almost laughed when he remembered thinking she was like Mai, he knew now that they couldn't be more different. Mai smiled more, but Emma seemed to have a little more control over her emotions, and she didn't seem to take him nearly as seriously.

"Okay, done." Emma broke his train of thought.

"Now, set up a mic and then find somewhere in there that's level enough to set it." He watched as a look of fear crossed her face. "You'll be in and out. If you go in and you feel uneasy again, you can leave."

Emma nodded and plugged in one of the microphones, then tentatively carried it into the room. As soon as she went through the door, she visibly relaxed. "I don't feel anything." She clarified. "There isn't anything in this room right now."

"Good, now set up the microphone and we'll get back to base."

'_So this room probably isn't any more haunted than the rest of the house._' Naru thought as he watched Emma work. '_We were just unlucky._'

"Is that everything?" Emma smiled as she jumped off the rubble and onto the hallway floor.

"That's everything. Let's go back to base."


End file.
